Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist of'' Star Wars episode IV: A New Hope through Episode VI: Return of the Jedi''.'' '' Background Pre-birth and Padme Amidala'|left]] Luke's mother Padmé Amidala first met Luke’s father, Anakin Skywalker in 32 BBY when Amidala was fourteen and Anakin was nine to ten years old. Ten years later while Padmé was twenty four and Anakin was twenty, the two admitted their feelings for each other. Before the Clone Wars started, since Anakin was not allowed to have romantic attachments to females, Padmé and Ani married in secret on Naboo, with only Threepio and Artoo-Detoo present. Three years later, Skywalker fell to the dark side of the Force through Emperor Palpatine, i.e. Darth Sidious. As Vader, he Force-choked his wife, which made Padmé loose the will to live. Obi-Wan saved Padmé and retreated to Polis Massa, where hsi mom went into labor. Early life |-| Canon = Luke Skywalker was born on the asteroid Polis Massa ten minutes after his sister, Leia was born just after the Clone Wars and the start of the Great Jedi Plate. Luke was the son of Fallen Jedi recently Sith Lord Darth Vader and Senator Padme Amidala, who had a broken heart. Padme knows that there still is good in Vader. Bail Organa, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi were the only ones to know of Luke and Leia's existence. While Luk e went to live with Beru and Owen, his sister was taken to be raised on Alderaan. Luke was later sent to live in Tatooine, where Beru became his motherly figure due to never knowing his mom. Owen Lars blamed Obi-Wan for Anakin's death and feared Luke would be killed as well. There was once a drought and Jabba created a tax. Luke as eight years old, went to go steal water, but was in trouble when Jabba's men attacked Luke, before he was saved by Obi-Wan (then knowna s Ben) |-| Legends = In the year 19 BBY, Luke was born at the end of the Clone Wars on the secret base on Polis Massa to Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and fallen Jedi, turned Sith lord Anakin Skywalker (now with the alias Darth Vader). It was too dangerous to have Luke and Leia together, so Yoda, Bail Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi agreed the twins should not know of each other's existence. Also, it was the only way to hide them from their father and Darth Sidious. Luke went to live on his father's home planet of Tatooine while his sister was adopted by Breha and Bail Organa since Breha could no longer conceive children. Due to being raised by his aunt and Uncle, Beru and Owen had stated they named Luke’s last name after his paternal grandmother, Shmi Skywalker. Luke had grown close to his aunt as she was a mother to him, and played with him when he was a toddler. Kenobi visited the Lars homestead everyday watching Luke grow. At age 6, he located a screwdriver when he was six years old, unknowingly using the force. In 10 BBY, Luke ran away from home after Owen refused to tell Luke anything about his father. He saw of vision of a dark figure (Darth Vader) himself. Afterwards he encountered boy named Annie, which was later revealed as a dream. In childhood, Luke first encountered Ben Kenobi after saving him and his best friend, Windy Marstrap. In 1 BBY, his friend Biggs Darklight left to join the Rebellion, which was one year before the events of A New Hope. A New Hope In 0 BBY, Luke was nineteen years old when his father's droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 return to the Lars Homestead. They quickly become friends. Luke accidentally charges the message Princess Leia, unknown as Luke's twin sister, to Obi-Wan Kenobi. R2 goes missing and Luke and 3PO try to search for the robot. After half a day wasted finding Artoo, Luke and his droids are attacked by Tuskin Raiders, who had previously kidnapped and killed his paternal grandmother. The Raiders had been spooked by Obi Wan Kenobi (known as Ben Kenobi). Kenobi reveals the truth of Luke's father, Anakin, from a point of view. He was a Jedi Knight, killed by Darth Vader. He is given his father's lightsaber. After the message to Ben, Luke refuses to leave to train as a Jedi on Alderaan. After his aunt and uncle were brutally killed by Imperial troopers on the order of Vader, Luke changes his mind to fight for his deceased family members. Saving Princess Leia "''He’s the brains, Sweetheart."'' Traveling to Anchor Head at the Mos Eirley Airport, they hire Han Solo and his friend Chewbacca, smugglers who owns the Millennium Falcon. On the journey to Alderaan for Luke to continue his Jedi training, only to find the planet is destroyed by the Empire. While tracking a TIE fighter, the tractor beam on the Death Star I attracts the Falcon into its station. Solo and Skywalker disguise as stormtroopers and kill the guards in the gain control. R2 finds that princess Leia is held captive. Luke convinces Han and Chewbacca to help save the princess. Hans and Luke disguise as warriors to get Leia. Their escape route is cut off, so they're forced to stay in a garbage chute. With the help of Threepio and Artoo, the quad manages to escape the garbage chute. Escape off the Death Star I ''"(kisses Luke slightly on the cheek.) For luck." -Leia Organa after Kissing Luke Skywalker Luke and Leia get separated from Solo and Chewie and forced to fight off thousands of stormtroopers. Luke manages to buy him and Leia little time before the stormtroopers on the other side can come through the door. He manages to take a grappling hook to take the duo across the bridge, where Organa plants a kiss on Luke’s cheek, and the two escape to be united with Solo and Chewie again Death of Obi-Wan Kenobi While escaping Luke watches Ben Kenobi fighting Darth Vader the man who "killed" Anakin Skywalker. Vader takes the opportunity to strike the former master, only catching a glimpse of Skywalker before the door could close. Luke fled with his friends, and grieved over the death of Ben. The of Yavin IV During the Battle of Yavin IV, almost everyone besides Luke and Wedge is alive. His ship is almost attacked. Han Solo returns and destroys the TIE fighters, which Vader and his flight away. Luke destroys the Death Star before it fired on the rebel base. They both are later awarded medals by Leia for their heroism and bravery. Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' '' Captive by a Wamba Three years later, Luke is about twenty-two years old and part of commanding the Rebels with his best friends, Han Solo, his secret Sister Princess Leia, C-3PO, R2-D2, AND Chewie/Chewbacca, in the Planet Hoth. As he is alone in the planet, a wampa attacks atakes Luke back to his cave. When he regains conscioucness, he uses his lightsaber and frees himself. He kills the beast and quickly races out of the cave. He passes back out onto the ground and sees Ben Kenobi as a spirit for Luke to go find Yoda to finish his Jedi knight training. Rescued by Han Solo Han finds Luke on the ground, and pulls him to safety in the Rebel Base, and Leia kisses Luke on the lips for anger she has on Solo. As soon as Luke recovers, he travels to the planet, Dagobah and to be trained by Yoda the Jedi Master. On Dagobah Luke travels with R2 to learn the way of the Jedi. He visions himself and Vader fighting, while Luke slashes his head off and realizes that if he does face him, than Luke will become Darth Vader himself. As he feels his friends in pain, Luke heads off to rescue them, disobeying Yoda and Ben for the sake of his friends Led into a trap/Duel with the Dark Lord "Luke, don’t. It’s a trap. It's a trap!" -Leia Unaware of the trap, Luke goes to rescue his friends. He watches Han being drifted to Boba Fett’s ship and his friends being dragged into another one. Leia sees Luke the last moment and tries to warn Luke it's a trap. He ignores the warning and comes face-to-face with Darth Vader for the very first time and ignites into a lightsaber duel. True Parentage "Darth Vader: If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father. '' ''Luke: He told me enough! He told me you killed him! '' ''Darth Vader: No. I ''am your father. ''' '''''Luke: No. No. That's not true. That's impossible! '' ''Darth Vader: Search your feelings; you know it to be true!"\'''' '' -''Vader and Luke Skywalker During the duel, Vader cuts off Luke's right hand that holds his father' saber. He hangs off on a pole of the catwalk. The dark lord tries to seduce Luke to the Dark side and rejects to rule the galaxy at his side. He refused to be corrupted, as he starts to talk of Luke's father. Luke tells him that it was Vader that killed his father, but is his father. Luke falls into the abyss and feels angered and upset. Rescue Luke telepathically calls Leia to help find him. She and the team find and rescues him from falling and fint for a prosthetic hand covered with a black glove. Injured, Luke hears his father talking to him, saying, "father…" while Vader tries to get his son to come back and join the dark side, saying it's his destiny to fall into the side, while Luke asks "Ben, why didn't you tell me?!" The film ends when they plot to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt, which would take an entire year to save him. Episode VI: Return of the Jedi One year later in Return of the Jedi, Luke is now a Jedi Knight and has constructed his own lightsaber. He helps Leia, the droids andLando Calrissian save Han from gangster Jabba the Hutt. Luke offers to negotiate with Jabba, but instead is forced to fight Jabba's fearsome Rancor. When Luke kills the monster, he is sentenced to death in the Sarlacc Pit. Luke escapes with R2-D2's help, saving his friends and destroying Jabba's barge, with the aid of his new lightsaber. During his return trip to Dagobah, Luke learns from a dying Yoda that Vader is indeed his father. Luke then learns from Obi-Wan's spirit that he has a twin sister, whom he immediately realizes is Leia. Obi-Wan tells Luke that he must face Vader again in order to save the galaxy. Arriving on Endor as part of a Rebel commando squad, Luke surrenders to Vader in an attempt to bring his father back from the dark side of the Force. Vader brings Luke to the second Death Star in orbit around Endor. Emperor Palpatine attempts to turn Luke to the dark side with promises to save his friends from certain death. When that fails, the Emperor goads Luke to strike him down to save the Rebels' losing battle with the Empire and over the forest moon of Endor. Luke momentarily lashes out in anger with his lightsaber, but Vader blocks his strike, and father and son battle each other again in a final duel. Luke keeps his emotions under control until Vader senses that Luke has a sister, and threatens to turn her to the dark side if Luke will not submit. Enraged, Luke viciously attacks Vader at full force, brutally overpowering him and severing his mechanical right hand. The Emperor goads Luke to finish off Vader and take his place. Luke glances at his own bionic hand and realizes he is on the verge of suffering his father's fate. He then regains composure and throws his lightsaber aside, proudly declaring his allegiance to the Jedi. Furious, the Emperor attacks Luke with Force lightning. In agony, Luke calls out to his father for help; unwilling to let his son die, Vader grabs his former master and throws him to his death down a vast reactor shaft. However, Vader is mortally wounded by the Emperor's lightning in the process. As Rebel fighters race toward the Death Star's main reactor, Luke removes Vader's mask and looks upon his father's face for the first time. The redeemed Anakin Skywalker assures Luke that there was good in him after all, and dies. On Endor, Luke burns his father's body on a funeral pyre in accordance with Jedi tradition. During the Rebel's victory celebrations on Endor, Luke sees his father's spirit alongside those of Obi-Wan and Yoda Family |-| Canon = * Padme Amidala (mother) * Anakin Skywalker '(father) * '''Leia Organa-Skywalker Solo '(twin sister) * 'Shmi Skywalker '(paternal grandmother) * 'Cliegg Lars '(paternal step-grandfather) * '''Cliegg Lars's brother (unnamed step-great-uncle) * Owen Lars (paternal step-uncle/adoptive father) * Beru Lars (paternal step-aunt by marriage/adoptive mother) * Ruwee Naberrie '(maternal grandfather) * '''Jobal Naberrie '(maternal grandmother) * 'Sola Naberrie '(maternal aunt) * 'Ryoo Naberrie '(maternal cousin) * 'Pooja Naberrie '(maternal cousin) * '''Unnamed maternal uncle * Han Solo '(brother-in-law, deceased) * 'Unnamed daughter * Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (nephew) |-| Legends = * Mara Jade Skywalker (wife) † * Ben Skywalker (son) * Jaina Solo Fel (niece) * Jacen Solo † and Anakin Solo † (nephews) * Allana Solo (great-niece) * Han Solo (brother-in-law) * Darred Janren (maternal uncle) * Ryoo Thule (maternal great-grandmother) † * Winama Naberrie (maternal great-grandmother) † * Lef Lars (step-great-grandfather) † * Gredda Lars (step-great-grandmother) † * Dama Whitesun Brunk (adoptive aunt) † * Sam Brunk (adoptive uncle) † * Coolie (adoptive aunt) † * Haro Whitesun (adoptive uncle) † Family Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate." ''--Luke to his father , ''Return of the Jedi Luke loved his father and it was also Vader who believed Luke was part of Padmé. Due to the fact that Amidala would die in childbirth, Anakin also thought of their baby as well, though he wasn't aware that Amidala was carrying their son and daughter. After Anakin fell as Darth Vader he'd thought that Amidala and thought their children died along with their mother. Nineteen years after the death of Amidala, Vader caught a quick glimpse of his child on the Death Star I. Three years later, Vader had learned that Luke was his son, implying him to believe that Amidala gave birth before she passed on. When Vader revealed their relationship to Luke as he was the boy's father, Luke is shocked that Vader is his biological father and realized that Ben had lied to hi that his father never did get killed. Luke believes that he can redeem his father, no matter what the cost. Leia Organa Leia Organa is Luke's younger twin sister. His impression on Leia was that she was beautiful, developing a slight crush on him until she fell in love with Han Solo. While the rescue on the Death Star, Leia had been grateful that he and his friends rescued her. They had time to escape together. Before learning that they’re brother and sister, Leia had been in romantic feelings with her, which turned into a strong brother-sister bond. She kisses him for Han’s angering her in "The Empire Strikes Back". Leia had heard Luke's pleas to save him through the Force. Luke always worried for Leia. The only thing he could do to save Leia from the Dark Side, he attacked Vader with one blow. Padmé Amidala Senator Amidala, Luke's mother Padmé becomes Luke’s mother. She dies during childbirth and only sees a glimpse of her son and she would of wanted wishes for them to be protected from the Empire. He never knew his mother. He was a baby when she died in childbirth, but, Luke wishes he'd known her when he grew older. He thought alike his mother, thinking his father could change and there was still good in him In Heroes and Villains, Luke has a daughter named Hunter Padme Skywalker in honor of Senator Amidala. Hunter encounters her grandmother's spirit, who says she watched her father from a far as well as Leia grow into the people they now were today and asks Hunter to pass down the message to Luke. Owen and Beru Lars Luke's uncle and aunt who he referred to as Uncle Owen and "Aunt Beru". He looked up to both of them as a father and mother figure respectively.Their deaths are one of the main reasons why Luke joins the Rebellion to seemingly avenge their deaths as well as his dad's. Friendships During the course of the series, Luke had befriended many people in the galaxy and has grown to care and love them very much like family. Of course, Han eventually became Family with Luke when he Married Luke's twin sister, Leia of Alderaan. R2-D2 and C-3PO Both droids previously owned by his parents, before Anakin was Darth Vader, C-3PO, and R2-D2 meet Luke when his uncle purchases them. While Artoo is wary of Luk eat first, he ends up warming up to him (while Threepio was already loyal to Luke at the time). They became freinds over the series. It is also implied droids have feelings, and R2 shut down when Luke left, only to e reawakened by Luke's daughter Hunter. Han Solo When Han Solo and Luke Skywalker first met, two of them couldn’t stand each other. Han also recognizes Luke's sharp fighting and offered for the Jedi-in-training come with him and Chewie, but Luke refused to leave the alliance and Han blesses Luke with the Force to be with him. Vader could of killed Luke in "A New Hope", but Han changed his mind and saved Luke from being killed by his own father. The smuggler affectionately calls Luke "Kid" or once "Junior." They care much for each other as the trilogy progressed. Han has saved Luke's another time. He learned from C-3PO that Luke was missing and Han grew concerned. He didn't care what everyone said and Solo couldn't stand to have Luke freeze to death on the Hoth planet. Han eventually married Leia Organa and they both became brothers-in-law Category:Star Wars character Category:Disney character Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters in Heroes and Villains Category:Supporting protagonists Category:Humans Category:Star Wars franchise